kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
13th Nin - A Shinobi Disaster!
'13th Nin - A Shinobi Disaster! '''is the thirteenth episode of [[Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi|''Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi]]. This episode features the destruction of the Clay Hyoutan and Johnny Yoo's subsequent transformation to the 'Clay Cho Nin-Ju. 'Rentaro Kagura's identity as Kamen Rider Shinobi is also revealed to the rest of the characters, while the Sanzu Starter makes a brief appearance in the episode. Plot Johnny visits the hospital one morning, where a bedridden Rekka hands him the case file about Kirito Arma, the stuntman who attacked him and Isamichi a few nights ago. She mentions that Kirito is a very accomplished ninja who has made a name in the local action scene, using his advanced Ninjutsu for very practical, but effective results. When Johnny dismisses the Nin-Ju attack as just a jealous man who got lucky with controlling his powers, Rekka immediately brings up their relative connections, particularly the Arma name, hinting a more personal grudge with regards to his mother, Mary Arma. Johnny, however, shoots the idea entirely down, saying that Mary was not his biological mom, that she was actually his father’s second wife and had no true blood connections with her. Recalling the traumatizing event in his youth again, Johnny hands back the case file and promises to resolve this matter, whether it’s personal or professional. After their brief exchange, Rekka comically pulls the divider curtains aside and airs her annoyance over Akane and Iroha listening to their entire conversation. As it turns out, Rekka was confined to Akane’s room, forcing them to share their space. A surprised Johnny asks if they got a hold of everything and the two girls apologize for eavesdropping. Rekka asks where Rentaro was and Iroha simply says that his brother was summoned to the Konjo Group. At Isamichi’s office, Rentaro gets a hold of the Sanzu Scroll and unrolls it to the end, revealing that the scroll was cut off at some point. As he and Isamichi look through the last parts of the text, they barely find the genealogy of the Royal Family, with the name “Arma” the only thing visible. Isamichi asks what this meant, but Rentaro is also clueless about the situation, the only connection to this being Mary Arma, Johnny’s deceased mother. Ayame enters the office and informs Isamichi about his meeting with Johnny’s entertainment team contacts and after he leaves, Rentaro finally asks if Ayame knows anything about the Arma family. Ayame points towards his phone and Master Gamano speaks, greeting a fellow tuner of the Hyoutan. When Rentaro puts down the phone, Gamano explains that the Arma family only serves as one of the retainers to the Royal Family, serving as their vanguard during crises. When Rentaro presses more about the information, Gamano gets agitated and says that it was pointless, since the Royal Family has long since disappeared for centuries now and that the connection to the Arma family may be nothing more of a coincidence. This does not satisfy Rentaro, who goes off to try and find more information. Left alone, Ayame asks if Gamano needed to lie that bad, but the frog feigns ignorance about what she’s talking about. Ayame then warns him about how he's going against the family's wishes, egging on an unknown plan of his, but Gamano simply stays silent, much to her annoyance. In the meeting, Isamichi is joined by Johnny, who trades information with him, as they conduct their business with the entertainment group. In an isolated forest, the Brown Nin-Ju continues to rampage, only for the Yaminin to appear in front of it. The Nin-Ju turns back into Kirito, surprising the dark ninja over the latter’s control over his Nin-Ju form. Kirito asks why he helped him escape and the Yaminin simply says that he wants to help him get his revenge. He makes a deal with Kirito about abducting “Johnny’s Heart” to finally get Johnny to surrender. Their talk is the cut short as a disguised Rentaro drops in and attacks both ninjas, before forcing the Yaminin into a corner to demand answers. However, the Yaminin summons Dustards over the area to distract Rentaro and gets free from his grasp, pushing him back. Kirito also pulls out a kunai and attacks Rentaro as well, while the Yaminin gloats and says that if he wants to know more, he should just ask Kirito Arma as well, the name momentarily causing Rentaro to be off-guard. The Yaminin then transforms to attack Rentaro, who in-turn, summons the Kurogane Oogama to handle the Dustards, before transforming into Kamen Rider Shinobi, dealing with the rest of the grunts before engaging the Yaminin. Back at the hospital, both Akane and Rekka are formally discharged that afternoon. As the two and Iroha pack their belongings, they are visited by Yabe, who was also released and put back in the MPD-Nin division after serving his sentence. As they load up their belongings to a taxi, a group of Dustards suddenly appear in front of the clinic, causing a minor panic. Immediately, Rekka and Iroha dispatch the grunts and beat them down before they are also joined by Johnny and Isamichi, who also came down after getting a text from an unknown source. Suddenly, they see Shinobi fighting with the Yaminin and Kirito, forcing Rekka to also transform to Kamen Rider Kurenai and join in on the fight. Johnny also confronts Kirito, asking what's his beef with him. Kirito angrily says that he’s there to expose the clan, confusing Johnny as they engage in battle. As the evening draws near, the crimson moon finally appears, with Kirito laughing that he’s finally getting his revenge, transforming to the Brown Nin-Ju once again. In turn, Johnny transforms to Kamen Rider Bakugo, continuing to fight the Nin-Ju but he's still no match for the beast as its advanced Ninjutsu techniques trump his own, beating him and sending him back. Meanwhile, Iroha and Isamichi clear off the rest of the Dustards, while also saving Akane and Yabe from the potential attacks. The Nin-Ju then sees Iroha and immediately rushes in to attack her, prompting Isamichi to transform to Kamen Rider Hattari to engage it. This time, the Nin-Ju gets an advantage over Hattari as the latter fights while shielding Iroha, forcing him back. The Yaminin sees this and becomes erratic, saying that the mission was to abduct Iroha, not attack her, just as he breaks through Kurenai's defense and charges in at the Nin-Ju as well. The Brown Nin-Ju simply growls, “SILENCE!” as he strikes the Yaminin so hard that he gets knocked back to the sky, dispersing the rest of the Dustards. The Nin-Ju fights his way through Hattari’s defense and tries to attack Iroha, only for Bakugo to shield her and take the hit from the beast, surprising her and Hattari. Shinobi uses this distraction and knocks the Nin-Ju back with the Megaton Ninpo, before Kurenai fires Fastest Ninpo, stabbing the Nin-Ju with multiple kunai, before slashing it many times more. Defeated, the Nin-Ju’s belt blinks and Bakugo seals the waters using the Sanzu Secret Arts Technique for the first time, before canceling his transformation. Johnny holds Kirito up, asking what he meant about exposing the clan, but Kirito simply laughs, saying that the Royal Family is nothing more than a clan of monsters, him included. Suddenly, the Clay Hyoutan shatters, surprising everyone, as the brown waters from the bottle start to envelop around Johnny. Immediately, Johnny’s own Sanzu waters get drained out of him as it combines with the rest of the waters, forcing him to drop a laughing Kirito as he transforms into the Clay Cho Nin-Ju. Growling, he immediately strikes Hattari, knocking him back several feet, before catching him and viciously beating him, forcing him out of his transformation. Kurenai and Shinobi try to engage the beast, but it tanks all their attacks and powerfully strikes both Riders. He then unloads a powerful attack on Kurenai, who also gets forced out of her transformation. With Shinobi left standing, he tries to attack the Nin-Ju with all his might, but the beast also overpowers and outmaneuvers him, striking him from all distances, before finally hitting him with a charged punch, similar to the Solid Ninpo. Beaten, Shinobi drops to the ground, his transformation also inadvertently canceling, revealing himself as Rentaro to everyone, to the shock of both Yabe and Rekka, while also stunning Iroha. As the Nin-Ju approaches to strike a downed Rentaro, a Black Kurogane Oogama appears and wraps its tongue around the Nin-Ju, before tossing it back, sending it to a distance, before disappearing itself. After a moment, seeing the carnage in the area, Yabe immediately goes in and helps Rekka back up, just as Isamichi regains his balance, only suffering minor wounds from the attack. Akane then goes towards an unconscious Rentaro, checking on him. In the middle of this, Iroha stands still at the revelation, just as the past events come back to her. She simply says “What’s happening?” At a distance, Gamano, in his human form, says that the next stage is about to commence, just as he pulls out a black version of the Shuriken Starter. “Likewise, the vessels carry the same waters of life. Untuned, the waters may turn on its master, bringing in the forbidden power that may rival the beasts of the crimson moon. The seven chosen bear this responsibility, the curse of the family that cannot be undone. This is their mission, the duty of the shinobi...” - The scroll's text, as read by Rentaro Kagura Fan Casting * Rentaro Kagura: Hideya Tawada * Isamichi Konjo: Takuma Zaiki * Johnny Yoo: Chansung * Rekka Ayano: Kazusa Okuyama * Iroha Kagura: Asuka Hanamura * Master Gamano: Nobuo Kyō * Ayame Suzumiya: Kana Oya * Akane Egusa: Fujiko Kojima * Yabe: Yohei Komatsu * Yaminin: Masashi Ebara Guest Cast * Kirito Arma: Yoshio Kojima * Entertainment Managers: Masato Mitani, Toru Kugasawa Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Shinobi: Yuji Nakata * Kamen Rider Hattari: Shogo Teramoto * Kamen Rider Bakugo / Clay Cho Nin-Ju: Yuya Nawata * Kamen Rider Kurenai: Ryoko Gomi * Yaminin: Yasuhiko Imai * Brown Nin-Ju: Naoki Ofuji Notes from Writer